Konoka's Shining Star
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: Konoka can't see the stars. Will Setsuna be able to solve this problem just as she solves the problem of demons? Oneshot.


**Alright, I had this idea a little while back and even though I wrote it I still get a happy feeling ****when I read it. I hope you like! **

The bell rang and class 3-A sped off to their own activities. Konoka hung back and Setsuna walked with her. The two wandered towards the big fountain in the center of town.

"Secchan?"

"Yes, Ojou-sa—I mean Kono-chan."

"Almost slipped Secchan. Tee hee. I just wanted to ask you what time it was."

"Oh, almost sunset." Setsuna said, glancing at her watch. Konoka nodded and continued walking with her friend. "Know what we haven't done in a while? Watched the stars, Secchan. Do you want to tonight?" Setsuna nodded. She did miss those nighttime sessions of silence where they simply sat and watched the stars bloom into life.

She turned to Konoka and extended a hand. "Ready to fly?"

Konoka giggled. "I'm always ready to fly with you Secchan." The healer took the proffered hand.

Setsuna glanced around then closed her eyes. Two brilliant white wings spread from her shoulder blades. Sweeping her princess into her arms, she took off into the orange sky.

They settled down on a rooftop nearby and Konoka leaned on Setsuna's shoulder, playing with a fallen feather. The sun left them and night settled. Setsuna was half-asleep by this time and started when Konoka's voice rang out.

"That's sad, Secchan."

"Say what about meatloaf?"

"Silly. It's sad. Ever since the festival ended, a lot of people have moved here and the extra lights dim the stars. I can't see them anymore." Setsuna looked up. Konoka was right. No stars were visible. The swordswoman looked down at her princess. The frown on her face was heartache for her. Suddenly an idea struck her.

"Kono-chan, I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Where are you—"

"I'll be right back. I promise." The swordswoman spread her wings once more and flew to the dormitories.

"Secchan? Where did you go?"

"Don't worry about that, Kono-chan. I have something to show you. Come on."

Setsuna took Konoka's hand and pulled her to the edge of the building. Sliding one arm behind the healer's knees and the other behind her shoulders, the swordsman lifted her up and glided off. "Won't someone see us?"

"I doubt it. Everyone's settling down." Setsuna flew up to the top of the World Tree and settled on a wide branch. The lights from the city still reached them and Konoka could see Setsuna's smile. The moon shone above them, full and white. "Perfect." Konoka stared at her. "Secchan, what are you planning?"

"Don't worry, Kono-chan. Just wait a moment…Ah." Just then all of the city went black. Konoka spun around, exclaiming, "A blackout! Eva-san will—"

"She won't. Her powers are still in check so long as even one piece of machinery is still running within the grounds and Hakase has the whole science department still running. I just had her turn off all the lights in the city."

"Why would you do that?"

"So you could see the stars." Setsuna pointed up, and sure enough Konoka could see millions of stars twinkling to life from the heavens. A tear sparkled in her eye, glowing in the moonlight. She leaned back against Setsuna who hesitantly wrapped her arms around the healer. "It's beautiful, Secchan. Thank you." Konoka turned to face her. "I'm even happier because even when the lights come back on, I'll still have a star to shine for me." She hugged the swordsman close, burying her face in the girl's neck.

"I might as well tell you now." Konoka whispered in her ear. "I love you, Setsuna Sakarazaki. With all my heart."

Setsuna gaped at her for a moment and Konoka knew it was now or never. Acceptance or rejection. "Kono-chan, when I moved in with your family, I was saved. Not by your father or your servants who took good care of me, but by the love and sincere friendship you offered me. I was meant to be your protector, your knight, but you became my savior. Because you live…I live. I love you too, Konoka Konoe. With all my heart."

She leaned forward and their lips met, softly and gently at first, then with more hunger and fire. As they broke apart, both panting, the lights came back on. They shown up into the branches of the great World Tree and the two girls watched the stars fade, together. Then the last star left spread its wings and took off into the night, carrying its main source of light in its arms.

**I really hope you enjoyed this story. I love it so much. It's kind of corney but hey, life ain't always smooth and cool. Yay for Secchan!**


End file.
